


Kiss Me Good-Bye

by LightBloom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluffcember 2020, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: Fluffcember Day #4 - First KissAnnette demands a farewell kiss on the cheek and Felix is an overachiever.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kiss Me Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot that I realized wouldn't fit in any of my planned fics so I'm posting it as a stand-alone! Enjoy my garbage that was ironically based off a similar experience. And if you think that Felix wouldn't misunderstand then you can fight me and my "Felix is romantically dumb" headcanon.

Annette wasn’t sure what she’d expected honestly, not from someone so stubbornly single minded.

Standing out in front of the music department, under the stone pillars, all she really wanted was some kind of farewell more meaningful than the typical “see you later” or “bye”. Really, when she had tapped her cheek teasingly, all but goading Felix under the pouring rain to join her under the entryway to bid her farewell ‘like you mean it’, she hadn’t quite been thinking this far ahead. After all, she really should have seen it coming, given the push-and-shove nature of their relationship. She should have spotted how his hands, always clenched as if ready to throw down for a brawl at any moment, suddenly released with some greater purpose. Mischievously, she had leaned her face up, cheek facing him and finger placed dead center, daring him to do what she knew he never would in public.

Her mistake was closing her eyes.

If she hadn’t closed her eyes, perhaps she would have seen when his left hand pulled her finger off her face and the right reached up to lift her chin. If her eyes had been open, maybe she wouldn’t have looked so surprised when his lips connected with hers and she would have pardoned her heart for skipping a few beats of her lifetime. She stood stiffly throughout the entire ordeal, so stunned that Felix– _ I never do anything spontaneous Felix _ –was kissing her that she hardly noticed when he finally pulled away. She could swear the world was spinning, the way her heart was racing and opened her mouth to state just that when she felt herself tip forward, Felix’s eyes widening as he leaned forward to help steady her. 

Oh.

She hadn’t been breathing the entire time.

“Annette? Are you alright?”

She took a deep calming breath.

“T-that’s not what I meant,” she began in a wobbly voice, a smile slowly creeping across her face as she looked up to gauge his expression. Felix’s face hadn’t changed from concern, but a deep crimson hue was spreading across his cheeks. “But not unwelcome either.”


End file.
